


I'm A Slave (To Your Game)

by sabakunoghee



Series: Crying Love Cook [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Brother/Brother Incest, Drugs Made Them Do It, Dysfunctional Family, Family, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Twincest
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-16 11:37:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabakunoghee/pseuds/sabakunoghee
Summary: '—jangan. Lihat. Apapun'M Rated – AngstVinsmokeCest, with mention of Roronoa Zoro x Vinsmoke SanjiWARNING : Alternate Canon. Untuk chapter 840. Tulisan ini sangat tidak bermoral. Not for ZoSan's fangirl (or boy)—proceed with caution.





	I'm A Slave (To Your Game)

"— _naifnya._ "

 

Napasnya berat terengah. Sebelah binernya marah menantang. Lamur pandangannya terhalang warna-warna yang tak asing—pirang dari rambutnya sendiri, kusam dari peluhnya sendiri, merah pekat dari darahnya sendiri. Putra ketiga Vinsmoke tersungkur dengan telapak kaki milik saudara lelakinya bersarang di atas punggung. Kedua tangannya dibekuk ke belakang. Wajahnya dipaksa berhadapan dengan milik Charlotte Pudding yang meraung histeris. Butuh dua Vinsmoke lain untuk menundukkan murka yang ia manifestasikan dalam lincah serangan. Namun— _pemberontakannya gagal sama sekali._

 

Pewaris utama keluarga bangsawan pongah berdiri laiknya pusat perhatian. Lengannya bersedekap angkuh. Rautnya tetap tenang dan menguarkan aura absolusi. Tidak ada yang bisa mengacau di area kekuasaannya— _tidak adiknya sendiri_ , yang berbagi daging dan darah dengan raganya sendiri.

 

"Kau benar-benar berpikir kalau rencana tololmu bakalan berhasil—" ketuk-ketuk sepatunya menyaru dengan kekeh sadistik kedua adik lelakinya. Tubuh tingginya ia rendahkan. Berlutut jumawa di hadapan tubuh lumpuh  _Black Leg_  Sanji yang sedari tadi mencium lantai. Jerit tenor tertahan bagai melodi merdu di telinga si sulung lelaki—saat ia jambak pirang pendek itu sampai wajah Sanji berhadapan dengan miliknya. Seringai timpang menghiasi wajah mengintimidasinya. Dan, betapa pecandu dominasi seperti dirinya, sangat menyukai teror dan kengerian di muka si  _mantan_  bajak laut, "—Sanji?"

 

"Ichiji…" geliginya bergemeletuk. Sakit. Nyeri.  _Takut—_ sekujur tubuhnya yang kini dalam kuasa Niji dan Yonji gemetar dan mengeluarkan berkeringat dingin. Betapa ingin ia meludahi wajah Vinsmoke Ichiji yang kini menatapnya intens—namun apa daya.  _Menggerakkan jemari saja, Sanji tak lagi bisa_.

 

Cebik sumir di bibir Ichiji menyudahi segalanya. Dengusnya terdengar meremehkan, "Kau tahu—sekalipun gadis tolol ini mewarisi nama _Charlotte_ , tidak berarti ibunya akan memberi pengampunan karena bersekongkol dengan bajak laut kacangan yang kau sebut  _teman_." Bariton itu memberikan tekanan di setiap kata—"Kau beruntung karena masih diizinkan hidup." Satu sentak kasar diberikan oleh genggam besar tangan si sulung. Sanji mengaduh tanpa suara ketika sisi wajahnya menghantam lantai.

 

Jantan Vinsmoke pertama bangkit dari posisinya—cemooh tatapnya tertuju kepada Charlotte Pudding yang masih sesenggukan. Pula Monkey D. Luffy yang tak sadarkan diri karena racun yang terakumulasi di dalam tubuhnya. Nami pula berada di sana, terlihat tidak berdaya sama sekali dengan kedua tangan terkait di belakang tengkuk dan mulut dibekap rapat. Vinsmoke Reiju berkuasa di area tersebut—sekalipun raut wajahnya tidak menampakkan rasa senang. Sikapnya terjaga arogan walau sorotnya mengasihani. Bibirnya mendecih— _tidak bisakahah adiknya tenang dan mengikuti aturan keluarga?_

 

"Tidak ada pengampunan bagi pengkhianat, kau tahu—" Vinsmoke Ichiji menyentak dagunya, sebuah isyarat yang membuat seringai lapar di wajah Niji dan Ichiji mengembang, "— _adikku yang malang._ "

 

Safir yang biasa berbinar karena asa dan semangat, kini meredup dan menyerah. Sanji tak dapat lagi merasa sakit dan nyeri—bahkan ketika tubuhnya diseret paksa oleh kedua saudara lelakinya. Tatapnya lama kelamaan menggelap. Denging di telinganya menyiksa. Darah yang mengucur dan memar yang bersarang pula sama sekali tidak membantu. Di antara ambang batas kesadarannya—ia membatin,

 

' _Habis sudah—'_

 

—aroma kematian terasa begitu dekat.

.

.

.

— ** _I'm A Slave (To Your Game)_** —

_A Fanfiction by Sabaku no Ghee_

_One Piece by Eiichiro Oda_

_M Rated – **Angst**_

**_VinsmokeCest,_ ** _with mention of Roronoa Zoro x Vinsmoke Sanji_

**_WARNING :_ ** _Alternate Canon. Untuk chapter 840. Tulisan ini sangat tidak bermoral. Graphic violance, sexual abuse, usage of drugs and alcohol. Not for ZoSan's fangirl (or boy)—proceed with caution._

_P.S. : Happy birthday, kak Aicchan! /…_

_._

_._

_._

_Bau bangkai. Menyengat—_

 

Harafiah,  _atau figuratif_. Karena di dalam ruangan berdinding batu dan berlangit-langit tinggi itu, busuk dari tikus mati bercampur dengan kehadiran para Vinsmoke muda— _yang bagi Sanji, sama bacin._

 

Kedua tangannya terpasung ke belakang. Tertahan oleh rantai sejauh beberapa inci di atas kepala. Kedua kaki terpaksa menggantung separuh berlutut karena panjang pengikat pergelangan tangan yang disesuaikan sedemikian rupa. Pahanya mati rasa. Betisnya kehilangan kekuatan. Tumitnya mustahil digerakkan. Vinsmoke Ichiji telah memperhitungkan cara paling mumpuni untuk lambat-lambat menghancurkan kakinya. Pula membuat kedua tangannya,  _anggota tubuh yang paling dilindunginya_ , rusak perlahan. Dapat ia rasakan hangat darah dan nanah mengalir dari permukaan kulit tangannya yang mengelupas. Kuku-kuku jemarinya sobek separuh—salah satu di tangan kirinya bahkan telah lepas.

 

"Aneh melihatmu yang berkoar-koar di luar sana, sekarang begitu pendiam."

 

Sang  _'Sparking Red'_  buka suara. Tidak—ia tidak sekurangkerjaan adik-adiknya yang berjongkok di sisi kanan dan kiri si Vinsmoke lanang ketiga yang hampir mati. Harga diri dan sisi kebangsawanannya tidak memberi izin untuk berlaku seperti itu. Pula, posisinya sebagai pewaris langsung kekuasaan Vinsmoke Judge, menghalanginya untuk berlaku kelewat barbar. Ia geming berdiri selang beberapa meter dari hadapan Sanji yang terkulai tunduk. Kebanggaan akan darah birunya terparti jelas dari sikap tubuh dan cara bercakap. Bahkan dengan hanya lingua bisu, Ichiji mampu menghadirkan teror sedingin sembilu es.

 

Sanji— _menanggapi dengan sengal napas yang nyaris putus._

 

"Hei, aku berbicara padamu—" lagi, serengit timpang terpatri. Ichiji mempertipis jarak. Ia letakkan ujung sepatunya di dagu Sanji yang masih menteskan darah. Satu sentakan cepat membuat sepasang mata safir yang babak belur terdesak menatap. Puas, Ichiji terkekeh. Tawa dingin itu mengundang dua bahak lain yang sama biadab. Sulung Vinsmoke menggerakkan kaki untuk membuat leher dalam kuasanya tertoleh lemas. Sanji membisu ketika kepalanya yang tergolek lemas mengikuti arah gerak kaki Ichiji—

 

"Whoa-whoa, jangan kasar-kasar~" Liuk tenor terdengar dari Yonji. Lelaki bertubuh tinggi besar itu mengolok saat Ichiji dengan sengaja menyorong kepala lemah Sanji, "Sudah kukatakan—jangan ciderai wajahnya. Bakalan susah kalau muka kemayunya ini rusak menjelang hari pernikahan."

 

Geligi terpampang seiring Niji memberi ekspresi mengejek, "Bahkan kemampuan Reiju pun tidak bakal bisa memperbaiki yang seperti ini." Jari-jarinya rapat mengunci rahang tegas milik Sanji—membuat empunya mengerang kesakitan, "Bagaimana caranya menumbuhkan tujuh gigi dalam dua hari?"

 

Lagi-lagi gelak tawa membahana—

 

_Lelucon,_

 

Bagi mereka, eksistensi Vinsmoke tengah selalu lebih menggelikan daripada guyon manapun. Memasukkan wajah itu ke kakus, menyandung kaki itu sampai pemiliknya tersungkur, mendorong bahu ringkih itu dan membuatnya terguling di kolam berlumpur—oh, percayalah, ketiga lelaki bertubuh kokoh itu telah melakukan hal-hal yang jauh dari kata manusiawi. Saudara perempuan mereka sering berkata bahwa mereka busuk hingga ke akar-akarnya—nurani mereka tewas sebagai substitusi kemampuan di luar batas manusia biasa. Dera dan siksa bagai candu ketika ketiganya membutuhkan pelampiasan. Hati mereka sama dingin dengan darah yang mengalir di pembuluh darah— _Vinsmoke yang terhormat._

 

"Dia sama sekali tidak melawan." Niji menggumam jenuh. Toyoran ia lakukan berkali-kali di pelipis Vinsmoke nomor tiga, " _Kasihan_ —pasti dia menyesal karena mengorbankan diri untuk cecurut itu."

 

"Pfftt—" ekspresi Yonji merendahkan ketika menahan tawa, "—apa yang kau harapkan dari bocah tolol yang menyantap makanan langsung dari lantai, Niji?" Ujarnya penuh cela, "Memalukan keluarga saja!"

 

Niji tidak bisa lebih setuju lagi, "Terlalu lama bergaul dengan sampah, tidak heran isi kepalanya tak kalah sampah— _sudahlah!_ Aku bosan!" Bangkit dari posisi awalnya, Niji menyibak rambut pirangnya yang berestetika. Ia memasukkan kedua tangan ke saku celana. Seragam militer kerajaan Genma 66 tampak bergesek ringan ketika empunya melangkah ke sisi sang kakak tertua, " _Talk some sense,_  Ichiji."

 

"Akal sehat kita dan anak ini berbeda, dari dulu." Cemoohnya tak henti-henti—dan Yonji, pemilik badan paling terlatih di antara saudara lelakinya, turut mengekor kemana Niji berjalan, "Kau sedang bicara pada produk gagal dengan norma terbalik-balik." Yonji meludah. Bergidik sendiri ketika teringat betapa lemah Sanji yang ada dalam ingatannya, "Tak heran Ayah memilih untuk 'membunuhnya' ketika itu."

 

Pria berkacamata gelap bertahan dengan pasang tangan terlipat di depan dada.

 

Pasang bola mata dari balik  _rayban_  menatap intens. Sekalipun tidak ada timbal balik dari Sanji yang bahkan untuk bernapas pun kepayahan. Vinsmoke Ichiji tidak repot-repot memastikan apakah si putra ketiga mendengarkan atau tidak. Bariton tenangnya menguntai kata-kata yang menyiratkan arogansi.

 

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Ayah  _masih_  mengampunimu, Sanji." Hela napasnya dibuat-buat. Senyuman di wajahnya terjaga tinggi hati dan tidak terlalu lebar, "Tetapi—yah, tidak satu pun dari aku, atau Niji dan Yonji yang sudi menikahi putri keluarga Charlotte—kurasa fakta bahwa kau masih hidup tidak terlalu buruk." Kekehnya tajam dan dingin, menghadirkan atmosfer suram hanya dengan mendengarnya, "Jadi, sekali lagi aku ucapkan,  _selamat datang kembali di keluarga Vinsmoke_ , dan aku akan dengan senang hati mengajarimu hierarki dengan berbagai macam cara— _kau boleh memilih caramu sendiri_."

 

Debu di atas lantai batu berterbangan ringan. Tiga pasang kaki melangkah dengan tempo yang sama. Jubah-jubah mereka berkibar ketika masing-masing berbalik badan menuju pintu kerangkeng yang membuka. Tidak satu dari tiga bahkan ingin menolehkan kepala sekali lagi—alih-alih berwelas asih, Niji justru berkata lantang dengan maksud memojokkan, "Betah-betahlah di sana, Sanji!" teriaknya di antara gelak tawa yang sama sekali jujur tanpa paksaan, "— _hitung-hitung, nostalgia masa kecilmu!_ "

 

Jeruji berderit menggeser,

 

Tiga figur maskulin hilang dari pandangan. Menyisakan Vinsmoke Reiju yang sedari tadi geming di sudut mati penjara mengusap air matanya yang jatuh berderai. Sama seperti Sanji, ia pula takut dengan penindasan tidak berhati yang dilakukan ketiga saudaranya yang lelaki. Sekalipun tidak pernah sekalipun semasa kecilnya ia habiskan untuk melakukan hal serupa, Reiju  _selalu_  diam. Bibir ranumnya turut tertawa sekalipun hati kecilnya memberontak.  _Sadar bahwa dirinya tidak lebih kuat daripada mereka—_

 

"—Sanji?" Ketuk sepatunya menggema dalam ruangan pengap berbau pesing itu. Reiju melangkah masuk, mendekat, dan perlahan-lahan mengangkat wajah adik lelakinya itu, "Kau masih hidup?"

 

Nama sang kakak perempuan menggantung dalam sunyi. Reiju memberi isyarat agar si lelaki pirang tidak mengucap apapun. Ekpresinya ia jaga mati-matian agar tetap tenang,  _bahkan dingin._

 

Selaku kakak perempuan tertua, pula Tuan Putri dari Kerajaan Germa, merangkap komandan militer Germa 66, ia tidak bisa terang-terangan menyatakan diri bahwa berada di pihak Sanji— _tidak,_  semenjak awal, ia berusaha yang terbaik untuk bersikap netral. Sekalipun ia akui bahwa terkadang ketololan Niji dan Yonji melampaui batas, tak dapat ia sangkal keberadaan darah adiwangsa yang mengalir serupa di dalam pembuluh darah mereka. Benar bahwa tidak satu pun dari mereka yang betul-betul lahir menuruti kehendak alam; campur tangan teknologi dan robotika berperan dalam kecerdasan pun kekuatan tak alami mereka— _akan tetapi, Sanji tetaplah bagian dari mereka, dari keluarga Vinsmoke_.

 

Ichiji mungkin sudah sinting karena membiarkan kedua adiknya bertingkah berlebihan.

 

"Tidakkah sudah berkali-kali aku bilang—" dara Vinsmoke menghela napas berat. Ketiga lelaki gila itu, Ichiji, Niji, Yonji, adalah kreasi genetika terbaik yang pernah dimiliki oleh Vinsmoke Judge. Reiju sendiri tak luput dari rekayasa—setidaknya ia  _masih_  memiliki empati dan simpati. Karena itu, ia masih bisa merasa dadanya ngilu karena melihat luka-luka terbuka di sekujur tubuh Sanji,  _"—ketahui posisimu_."

 

Kepala Sanji terkulai tanpa ada jawaban verbal—

 

"Kau tahu konsekuensi jika kembali menggunakan nama Vinsmoke." Gumam sopran itu lesu, "Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu— _bertahun-tahun lalu, bukan?_ " Reiju menyentuh sisi wajah Sanji—hanya untuk berjengit lagi karena jamah seringan itu membuat si lelaki kesakitan—" _Pergi yang jauh dan jangan kembali._ Tidak ada kesempatan kedua ataupun jalan keluar sekalinya kau kembali ke tempat ini."

 

Ia pernah satu kali menangis untuk Sanji—

 

Tidak ia duga bahwa hari ini akan datang— _hari dimana ia merintih dalam kesedihan untuk kali kedua._  Isaknya tidak terdengar. Air matanya tidak jatuh berderai. Cukup eksistensi genangan di sudur pasang mata berbulu lentik—diikuti dengan jemari panjang yang merawat memar dan bilur. Waktu adalah obat paling mujarab yang akan menyembuhkan. Namun Vinsmoke Reiju tidak tahu apakah luka di dalam hati pemuda sensitif ini akan pulih secepat cidera jasmaninya. Pirang sebahu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Setelah semua yang terjadi—betapa ia meyakini bahwa darah lebih kental daripada air.

 

 _Sanji tetap adik kandungnya_ —dan cukuplah satu alasan itu untuknya bertahan.

.

.

.

Sebagaimana Vinsmoke lainnya, Sanji pula memiliki kekuatan dan kecepatan pemulihan luka yang lebih daripada standard manusia biasa. Orang normal pasti betulan mati ketika menerima serangan dari saudara-saudara lelakinya—tetapi ia berhasil lolos dari maut dalam kurun waktu tiga puluh enam jam.

 

Pernikahannya dengan Charlotte Pudding diatur ulang. Gadis malang itu pasti mengalami trauma hebat tanpa ia ketahui kabar terbarunya. Mungkin benar ujar Ichiji—betapa sombong dan naif, ia yang sempat berpikir sanggup mengecoh keluarganya sendiri. Gerak-geriknya telah diwaspadai. Aksi ke depan dan berbagai probabilitas mampu diantisipasi. Kini Sanji, tak lebih dari burung dalam sangkar emas yang dipatahkan paksa kedua sayapnya. Satu-satunya kans menyelamatkan sang kapten dan navigator adalah menjalani perjodohan ini sekalipun setengah hati. Safirnya meredup untuk kesekian kali—

 

"Senang melihatmu bertingkah baik, Sanji."

 

Vinsmoke Reiju berdiri di ambang pintu ruang pribadinya. Kunjungan itu membuat bahu Sanji kembali menegang. Ia tidak pernah menyukai  _apapun_  dalam radius ratusan kilometer dari titiknya berdiri—tetapi, yang satu ini setidaknya bisa ia toleransi. Perempuan yang lebih tua darinya itu tersenyum angkuh layaknya biasa. Keanggunan darah biru terpancar dari caranya mengambil tempat duduk dan melipat jemari di atas pangkuan. Bahasa tubuhnya mengundang serta. Bahkan dengan sirat bisu, Reiju mampu mentransfer makna—membuat Sanji terdorong untuk turut duduk.

 

Wajah lanang itu masih babak belur, sekalipun dapat dikatakan mengalami kemajuan daripada kemarin. Persendiannya kembali menyambung dan belulangnya perlahan pulih dari keretakan. Lirik Reiju tertuju kepada pasang pergelangan tangan si anak tengah—memastikan bom waktu masih tergelang di sana.

 

"Bagaimana kabarm—"

 

"Apa Luffy dan Nami-san baik-baik saja?"

 

Ranum bibir hawa Vinsmoke lekas terkatup. Sorot sebelah safirnya yang tampak terhunus tajam walau nol aksara meluncur. Dahinya berjengit, kepalanya mendadak pening—setelah segala siksa dan dera di tubuh kurusnya yang kini ringkih, Sanji masih mengkhawatirkan gerombolan bajak laut keparat itu?

 

"— _sebegitu_  tidak percayanya dengan keluargamu sendiri, Sanji?" Si 'Racun Merah Jambu' melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. Doktrinasi ala Ichiji sepertinya kurang mempan—atau memang tulang tengkorak adiknya ini yang terlalu keras, "Bahkan kau sendiri yang bicara langsung dengan Big Mom. Dia berjanji akan melepaskan teman-temanmu  _jika kau mematuhi rencana pernikahan ini_." Setiap kata sopran itu tekankan benar-benar, "Kau beruntung masih bisa hidup dan bahkan diberi kesempatan sekali lagi."

 

Sanji menggeram. Andai ini bukan demi sahabat-sahabatnya, mana sudi ia menjalani hidup monokrom dan penuh kepalsuan seperti ini. Selinting tembakau ia keluarkan untuk diselipkan di ujung bibir. Suara percik api samar terdengar dan bunyi kertas kering terbakar mengisi vakum di antara kedua saudara.

 

"Tentu saja," satu-satunya perempuan di Kerajaan itu membisik tegas berbau ancaman, "Setelah  _teman-temanmu yang masih berkeliaran di luar sana,_  kami lumpuhkan semua." Imbuh Reiju, "Tapi tenanglah sedikit. Mereka semua akan bebas  _setelah_  hari pernikahanmu." Gadis itu menutup kans diskusi.

 

Fakta yang Reiju wartakan membuat Sanji tanpa sadar meremas rokok di jejarinya—

 

Nyalang safirnya berpadu dengan keretak geligi. Pucat rautnya bersinkronisasi dengan tremor halus di telapak tangan dan bahu.  _Siapa?_ Mendadak isi kepalanya yang penuh logika dan strategi lumpuh ketika sadar bahwa tak hanya sang kapten dan navigator yang menyusup ke tanah kekuasaan  _Yonkou_  ini. Bibir tipisnya gemetar saat memaska diri untuk menghisap asap nikotin. Mencoba yang terbaik untuk berpikir dan mengira-ngira— _Chopper? Brook? Mustahil Franky yang sebesar itu belum tertangkap sampai detik ini. Robin—tidak, seharusnya ia lebih tertarik dengan Poneglyph—Usopp? Lebih tidak mungkin lagi._

 

Ketika satu nama terakhir terlintas di benak, Sanji memilih untuk memasukkan lebih banyak racun ke dalam paru-parunya. Asap pekat berwarna abu saling serobot keluar dari lubang hidung dan mulut.

 

Alga tolol itu mau repot-repot menyelamatkannya— _lengkara._

 

—' _kan?_

 

"Cukup pastikan mereka pergi dengan selamat." Sahut tenornya diupayakan tetap tenang—dan betapa Sanji tahu, bukan posisinya untuk dapat bernegosiasi. Ia telah satu kali melakukan langkah keliru dan nyaris menyeret calon pengantinnya ke dalam jurang maut. Jangan salahkan jika kini ia begitu penurut, begitu patuh, begitu habis daya. Tiliknya tertuju kepada pasang pergelangan tangan. Alat peledak melingkari keduanya sehingga bertambah satu lagi alasannya untuk tetap tinggal.

 

Reiju memperhatikan gelagat tersebut dengan tanda tanya infinit. Lantun feminim itu meliuk malas. Sesungguhnya ia tidak sebegitu ingin menginterogasi, "Sanji, aku tidak berniat membantumu, dan jangan salah paham atas kata-kataku, tapi tolong—" lugas tatapnya menghakimi, "— _kau_ adalah satu-satunya pihak yang harus dikhawatirkan." Napasnya terhela berat, "Berhentilah memikirkan orang lain."

 

"Hmph…" Lirik si pemuda Vinsmoke tertuju pada kehampaan, seiring satu dengusan yang terdengar pasrah, "—apalagi _hal lebih buruk_ yang bisa mereka lakukan padaku, Reiju?"

 

Sang Tuan Putri bergidik—

 

"Hati-hati dengan kalimatmu, Sanji."

 

Penekanan itu berhasil membuat dua pasang safir berjumpa dan bersirobok dalam geming. Reiju tidak main-main dengan peringatannya. Ada khawatir tersirat dalam waspada sang kakak perempuan.

 

"—kau tidak tahu seberapa  _amoral_ —" Reiju memalingkan wajah, "— _lebih baik kau tidak tahu_."

 

Sanji menunduk. Tidak ingin ia tahu apa yang ketiganya— _atau satu saja di antara mereka_ —lakukan kepada Cosette. Begitu mengerikan ketidakmampuan saudara lelakinya dalam hal merasakan emosi. Sanji tidak mengerti lagi siapa yang lebih sinting— _mereka, atau dirinya sendiri_.

 

_Apa yang ia pikirkan ketika diputuskannya untuk kembali?_

 

"Seseoang—"

 

Lirih vokal Reiju lagi-lagi membuat lehernya menoleh,

 

"—yang kau bela, di luar sana."

 

Tak dapat lagi wanita langsing berparas elok itu menahan-nahan rasa penasarannya. Telah Reiju dengar perihal Zeff yang mati-matian adik bodohnya itu lindungi—lalu kini, rekan-rekan seperjalanannya pula. Mata kepalanya sendiri menjadi saksi ketika salah dua dari kru Topi Jerami nekad merangsek ke tengah arak-arakan Germa 66. Ia pula terpaksa menelan lara saat menengok cara adiknya menjauhkan mereka semua dari bencana yang lebih besar. Karena itu ia bertanya, " _Pantaskah?_ "

 

Tawa cemooh hadir sebagai aspirasi singkat, "Kau tidak akan mengerti." Gumam datang bersamaan dengan pundaknya yang bersandar lemah di kusen jendela. Pemandangan di luar sana berupa hampar keseragaman yang tidak menarik di paradigma dinamisnya. Sanji kembali menghembus gas kelabu yang membentuk sendratari di udara, "Di dunia kalian yang mudah untuk menciptakan sesuatu—bahkan manusia karbitan lewat cara mutasi gen—" tatapnya lemah saat teringat Luffy yang  _hanya_  memilih masakan buatannya, "— _kalian tidak akan tahu bagaimana rasanya tidak tergantikan._ "

 

Jawab itu membuat Reiju bungkam.

 

Cermin besar dengan pinggir logam berukir rumit memantulkan bayang moleknya. Sebelah kelereng netra mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum tenggelam dalam pusaran pertanyaan. Mereka berempat hanya sekedar bidak catur sang Garuda untuk memenuhi ambisinya—mengklaim kembali  _North Blue_. Sedari kecil diprogram sedemikian rupa agar tidak berbelas kasihan dan fokus pada tujuan utama. Reiju menyentak kepalanya. Berusaha meniadakan suara-suara aneh yang bergumul di dalam benaknya. Anak pertama sepertinya, _sungguh tidak pantas jika mempertanyakan maksud dan tujuan Vinsmoke tetua._

 

Enggan mengorek luka lebih jauh, dara Vinsmoke dalam balut gaun pendek itu bangkit dari tempat duduknya, "Aku dan Ayah akan mengunjungi Pudding—sekaligus memastikan teman-temanmu tidak berulah." Ujar Reiju lugas, "Aku akan kembali besok pagi. Berusahalah untuk  _tidak_  memancing amarah ketiga saudaramu." Langkah-langkah panjang tungkai ramping membawa semampai tubuhnya ke depan ambang pintu. Jemari lentik mengayun gagang dan sejenak ia berjeda di sana. Reiju tunduk, saat bertutur dalam melankoli, "—bagaimanapun, keluarga ini  _satu-satunya_  tempatmu berpulang."

 

Pita suaranya mandek bekerja—

 

Sejurus kemudian, Vinsmoke Reiju mengembalikannya dalam hampa kesendirian. Sanji mendecih. Jika benar rumah adalah benteng tinggi yang dingin permukaannya, maka ia memilih menjadi tunawisma sekalian. Entah sejak kapan definisinya akan 'tempat berpulang' tak lagi lantai, dinding dan atap. Sanji terlanjur menganggap sebuah kapal dengan layar terbentang adalah griya persemayaman jiwanya. Lagi, kelam dan kuyu adalah kedua biner sewarna samudranya. Sebelah telapak tangannya mencengkram sisi lengannya sendiri—ketika sel-sel kelabu bergesekan dan kompak menghadirkan bayang. Anggota kru-nya, detil petualangan mereka, musuh-musuh yang mereka tundukkan bersama— _semuanya._

 

Dalam hitungan jam,  _Black Leg_  Sanji, koki andalan Bajak Laut Topi Jerami, pemegang  _bounty_  ratusan juta  _berry_ ,  _tiada._  Berganti menjadi Vinsmoke Sanji  _pernah mati_  di usianya yang kedelapan.

 

_Selamatkan aku—_

 

Frustrasi, pirang pendek itu mencengkram teralis besi sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih. Tidak tahu kenapa dalam palung terendahnya, titik keputusasaannya,  _jurang kekosongannya—_ bariton serak itu yang menggema dalam pikirannya. Mengapung dengan spektrum nada memojokkan dan intonasi menyebalkan. Sanji sendiri enggan memahami—kenapa dirinya mencandu  _dirinya_.

 

— _Zoro._

.

.

.

Detik demi detik setelahnya berjalan terlalu lambat—

 

Vinsmoke Sanji termangu di ruang pribadinya. Kemeja putih berdetil kain gelombang di bagian leher dan celana satin panjang berwarna hitam yang membungkus tubuhnya terasa sesak. Balut pantofel berbahan kulit kualitas tinggi seolah mencengkram pergelangan kaki. Bokongnya beristirahat di ambang balkon. Satu tungkai terlipat dan sikunya rehat di atas paha kanan. Tidak ada hal menarik yang dapat dilakukan. Dan, sebagaimana peringatan Reiju sebelum ia bertolak ke kastil keluarga Charlotte, bersitegang dengan kembarannya tidak akan masuk ke dalam skala prioritas.

 

Suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya menyadarkan Sanji dari lamunan. Alisnya berkerut sebelum beranjak dan membuka daunnya—"Ah, Cosette," ketika dilihatnya penampakan gadis sederhana berdiri dengan sebuah nampan penuh masakan, Sanji langsung memberikan senyum terbaik, "Masuklah."

 

"Pe—Permisi, Tuan Muda Sanji—" dayang itu terlihat bagaikan tikus yang menegang bulu-bulunya. Bahasa tubuhnya mengirimkan sinyal tertekan dan ketakutan. Cosette tidak berkata-kata ketika tapak-tapak lunglainya tertuju pada sebuah meja dan meletakkan jatah makan malam. Tangannya bergetar saat membuka satu per satu penutup mangkuk di hadapan, "Si—silahkan disantap—Tuan Muda—"

 

"Tinggalkan saja, Cosette, aku akan memakannya nanti." Cakap Sanji sambil mempertahankan sungging ramah di wajahnya, "Kau tahu sekarang masih terlalu dini untuk makan malam, 'kan?"

 

"Ta—tapi—Tuan Muda Yonji berkata—saya harus memastikan Anda makan—" tenggorokannya seolah dijejal besi panas. Cosette menunduk tanpa berani menatap kedua mata lawan bicaranya, "—saya hanya menjalankan perintah—" jemarinya yang penuh gores luka menarik-narik ujung celemeknya sendiri.

 

Jawaban itu membuat Sanji memutar biner safirnya malas.

 

Mustahil ini inisiatif si bungsu tengik itu— _apakah Reiju, atau ayahnya, yang sibuk memastikan dirinya tidak mati sampai tiba hari pernikahan yang mereka nantikan?_  Lelaki bertubuh tinggi kurus itu mengangguk mengerti. Telapak tangannya menepuk sisi wajah Cosette sambil lalu sebelum menarik kursi untuknya sendiri. Sendok dan garpu ia raih lalu posisikan. Sajian sore menjelang malam itu terdiri dari sepiring daging  _steak_  yang dimasak sampai tingkat kematangan  _well done_  dengan saus jamur dan kentang tumbuk. Aroma lada hitam menggelitik indera penciuman. Sanji cukup terhibur akan hidangan yang menanti dilahap—sekalipun ia yakin, racikannya sendiri pastilah lebih kaya perihal cita rasa.

 

"Aku makan, ya?" Ucap Sanji santun, "Wanginya luar biasa—pasti enak sekali."

 

Tidak ia perhatikan raut durja Cosette yang dikuasai gelisah. Dua potong besar telah ia kunyah dan salah satunya turun ke lambung. Suara gigitan dan geraham bertemu daging sapi lembut samar mengisi vakum. Kembar ketiga itu bahkan harus mengusap sudut bibirnya yang lengah dan memuncratkan saus. Cosette menelan ludah. Gentar semakin menguasai benak sang dara juru masak—dan ketika Sanji menelan untuk yang kali ketiga, kedua tangan si pelayan yang bergetar hebat menyerang ke arah piring. Ia lempar jauh-jauh barang pecah belah itu sampai hancur dan masakannya berserak di lantai. Aksi yang membuat Sanji sejenak terperangah dan menatap Cosette dengan mimik kebingungan.

 

" _Muntahkan!_ " Gadis berambut panjang itu menjerit dengan soprannya yang parau. Air mata tidak sanggup ia bendung ketika meneriakkannya, "Tuan Muda, tolong—segera muntahkan— _tolong_ —"

 

"Cose—"

 

"Haaa— _tidak seru!_ "

 

Nyaring lengking Yonji membuat Sanji menyentak cepat arah pandangannya. Lanang bungsu bertubuh atletis itu bersedekap dengan pundak bersandar di kusen pintu. Langkahnya lambat dan pongah ketika memasuki ruangan tersebut—disusul oleh si kembar kedua yang cengar-cengir mengintimidasi saat menutup dan mengunci satu-satunya jalan keluar. Kehadiran sepasang biang kerok otomatis membuat Sanji menarik pergelangan tangan Cosette dan memosisikan dirinya di titik terdepan. Duo bajingan ini—bahkan ketika ia memutuskan untuk tidak keluar kamar, justru mereka yang datang mencari ribut.

 

Untuk beberapa detik, yang terdengar hanya isak tangis si pelayan perempuan.

 

"Apa mau kalian?" Kalimatnya membentak, tetapi ragu. Ekspresi kegirangan sadistik di wajah kedua saudara lelakinya itu benar-benar mengganggu, "Berapa kali kubilang—tak usah membawa-bawa gadis ini jika memang ingin berurusan denganku!" Sanji memberang dan mengumpat, "Bangsawan pengecut."

 

Niji menyeringai keji. Semena-mena ia duduk di sisi ranjang dan menepuk-nepuk permukaan empuknya, "Lho? Justru sundal memegang peran penting untuk malam ini, Sanji!" Gelak tawanya durjana. Yonji ikut terbahak tanpa peduli volume. Si pengguna  _rayban_  kembali meringis, "Tidakkah kau merasakan  _sesuatu yang menyenangkan_  setelah menyantap hidangan istimewa dari kacung kesukaanmu itu?"

 

"Bedebah, jaga bicaram—"

 

Serapahnya tidak selesai.

 

Sanji mengernyit—tubuhnya oleng dan kepalanya bagai dihantam godam. Tungkainya kalah dan menghempas lantai. Jemari tangannya merenggut rambutnya sendiri ketika ia rasakan tatap matanya berputar hebat.  _Apa ini—APA INI?_  Pirangnya ia jambak berkali-kali dan punggungnya terguling tanpa dapat ia kuasai. Seluruh darah dan organ bergejolak meninggalkan keinginan berlebihan untuk mengoyak-ngoyak raga seseorang. Pasang safirnya membelalak tak menduga. Neuron dalam tubuhnya mengirim sinyal luar biasa ke bagian selatan tubuhnya— _sensasi asing pula familiar_. Ia tidak sesuci yang dipikir banyak orang. Namun, gairah yang ia rasakan kini berkali-kali lipat daripada kondisi normal.

 

"Apa—" tenornya mendesis liar. Kedua lengan ia paksakan melingkari tubuh sendiri saat sorot tajamnya terarah kepada Niji dan Yonji, "—APA YANG KALIAN CAMPURKAN KE DALAM MAKANANKU, KEPARAT?"

 

Tawa lalim dari Niji dan Yonji menggelegar.

 

" _Haaaa—HA-HA-HAA!_ " Tubuh bongsornya nyaris menyentuh lantai karena terlalu dikuasai euforia. Yonji mengusap air di sudut matanya sebagai efek samping terbahak kelewat puas, "Sanji, kami ini saudara yang baik!" Selorohnya sembari mendekati Cosette yang kini tanpa tameng sama sekali, "Kau akan segera menikah! Tidakkah sudah sepatutnya kami memberikan sebuah pesta bujangan untukmu?"

 

"Tidak—ampuni saya Tuan Muda Yon— _ARGH!_ " Nyaring lengking si perempuan memekakkan telinga. Yonji baru saja memaksa tubuh lemahnya tersungkur di atas ranjang. Rok sang perawan tersingkap jauh dan memperlihatkan tungkai jenjangnya. Kehormatan yang selama ini ia sembunyikan demi melindungi status kegadisannya. Cosette meronta penuh teror— _hanya untuk berakhir memekik nyeri satu kali lagi_.

 

"Tutup mulutmu! Kau ingin membangunkan seisi istana ini dan tubuh telanjangmu jadi tontonan semua orang, hah?" Niji menghardik kasar saat dengan mudahnya ia menahan gerak Cosette dengan sebelah tangan. Tolehnya kembali kepada Sanji dan senyumnya mengembang kejam, "Nah, Sanji, sebelum kau benar-benar melepas keperjakaanmu dengan pengantinmu— _ada baiknya kejantananmu dilatih, 'kan?_ "

 

Yonji sampai menepuk-nepuk pahanya sendiri, "Oh, ayolaaahhhh!" Dengan sebelah tangan, ia menyeret tubuh Sanji yang terjerembab dan mencampakkannya ke atas tempat tidur, "Niji, lepaskan pelacur itu! Ambil anggur! Paksa dia minum!" Komandonya terdengar begitu antusias, "Ini akan  _sangat_  menarik."

 

"Aku suka isi kepalamu, Yonji!" Tak perlu ia cengkram pun, Cosette kini telah kehilangan seluruh tenaga. Niji lekas mengambil salah satu botol yang selama ini menjadi pajangan almari, membuka paksa gabus penutupnya, dan mencekoki mulut pelayan malang itu tanpa belas kasihan—"Telan!  _TELAN KATAKU!_ "

 

Cosette tersedak dan terbatuk keras.

 

Dalam ambang batas kesadarannya, dengan cairan merah keunguan mengalir dari dalam rongga mulutnya, ia menoleh pasrah dan menemukan Sanji masih merintih kesakitan. Bibirnya memanggil tanpa suara—membentuk nama Sanji berulang-ulang dengan mata menatap penuh permohonan.

 

_Jangan lakukan—Tuan Muda Sanji, jangan lakukan—_

 

_Jangan…_

 

"Lihatlah pangeran favoritmu, Cosette! Lihat baik-baik produk gagal ini!" Niji menjambak rambut hitam panjang si gadis yang dirundung sial, "Supaya kau ingat,  _bahwa sampah ini, tidak sama seperti kami, kaum darah biru_." Tukas si kembar kedua. Kepala Cosette tersentak ke belakang dan pasang matanya dipaksa melihat Sanji yang mati-matian menahan diri agar tidak menyentuhnya seujung rambut pun.

 

"Sanji, Sanji—susah payah kami mengatur perayaan lepas lajang dan kau malah berlaku memprihatinkan begini!" Yonji bersedekap. Sanji masih meringkuk di sisi kiri tubuhnya. Menolak bergerak sama sekali dan mengirim tremor dahsyat dari sekujur badan. Si jantan bungsu yang semakin menipis kesabarannya, memutuskan untuk mengulur tangan dan menggamit pergelangan Sanji—"Hei! Kubilang— _apa?_ "

 

"Awas, Yonj—"

 

— _terlambat_.

 

 _Diable Jambe_  yang khas menyuar cahaya dan bara keburu bersarang di perut terlatihnya. Tendangan kencang nan membakar membuat badan besar Yonji melayang tanpa sempat empunya menahan. Niji menggeram ketika melihat perlawanan Sanji—setitik gamang muncul di ekspresinya ketika melihat delik saudara lelakinya yang bak kerasukan setan.  _Tidak_. Mungkin, justru Sanji-lah perwujudan iblis itu sendiri. Tangannya terkepal penuh amarah. Dagunya mendongak dan menatap Niji seolah dirinya cecunguk tak berharga. Cara melihat yang membangkitkan kemurkaan dari si pasukan khusus kerajaan—membuatnya balas menyerang tanpa perhitungan;  _hanya untuk menyerahkan diri dan dihadiahi serangan balik_.

 

Tubuh Niji terlempar ke udara. Kelebat bayang sekian milisekon—dan si Kaki Hitam telah melayang di sisinya. Menghantamkan belakang betisnya ke tulang dada untuk menghasilkan hempasan mandraguna. Suara memilukan terdengar ketika lantai di bawah punggungnya berderak hancur.

 

"Argh— _bedebah…_ " Kelengahannya itu benar-benar tolol. Niji berusaha bangkit, akan tetapi ia terkesiap saat melihat jenjang tungkai milik Sanji telah berada di sisi wajahnya. Pasang mata si bangsawan melotot tak percaya— _bagaimana dapat ia mendeskripsikan kebengisan di wajah Vinsome Sanji malam itu?_

 

"Kalian—" tenornya menusuk dingin, "— _serius dengan ide **memuaskanku** , eh_?"

 

Dominasi yang Sanji pertontonkan membuat Niji menyeringai.

 

"Ha."

 

_Dan tertawa—_

 

"Itu dia Vinsmoke yang kumaksud!" Telapak bertumpu di atas lutut. Niji berdiri tegap lalu menepuk tangannya untuk mengusir debu yang menempel. Gaya Sanji berlaku tadi, bagaimana caranya menatap tadi, dan betapa tidak manusiawi intonasi tenornya tadi— _ya!_  Seharusnya, seperti itulah Sanji yang sejajar dengan dirinya dan keturunan lelaki Vinsmoke Judge lainnya! Telunjuknya meregang—menunjuk wajah Cosette yang sadar bahwa telah habis kasih semesta padanya. Niji mencebik timpang, menantang—"Saatnya  _menghancurkan_  perempuan itu, Sanji— _tunjukkan kebangsawananmu!_ "

 

Sanji sangat sadar bahwa ia dalam kendali psikotropika,

 

Karena itu, semakin dicobanya untuk melawan efek dari obat-obatan tersebut, semakin nyeri dagingnya seolah tercabik dari dalam. Ia akan mengingat setiap detil kejadian berdarah malam ini. Akan terekam dalam sel-sel kelabunya. Akan tersimpan sampai mati di kotak memorinya. Pekik sarat kengerian. Permohonan yang tidak sempat digubris. Pengampunan yang tidak pernah ada—Sanji menyeret langkah dan menyentuh dagu Cosette untuk membuat tatap gadis itu terarah padanya. Safir yang biasa menatapnya hangat, kini terbeliak karena dikuasai oleh toksin penyerang syaraf. Sekujur tubuh gagal ia gerakkan—dan yang bisa Cosette lakukan adalah memejamkan kelopak matanya rapat-rapat.

 

"Aku berjanji ini tidak menyakitkan dan akan segera berakhir," bisik tenor itu berintonasi datar, "Pejam, Cosette—" bibir tipis beraroma tembakau begitu dekat dengan cuping telinganya saat mendesis,

.

.

.

.

.

'— _jangan. Lihat. **Apapun**_ '

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah kalimat itu mengiang di benaknya, beban tubuh Sanji menghilang begitu saja. Suara pertarungan dan teriak demi teriak maskulin dapat ia dengar begitu dekat. Cosette refleks menutup pula telinga dan tergesa mencari perlindungan di balik lemari besar. Berbagai benda terlempar ketika Sanji mengalami tantrum dahsyat. Akibat katastropiknya membuat Niji dan Yonji kewalahan dalam menghadapi kembar ketiga sekalipun menggunakan teknik tarung tingkat tinggi. Sanji yang biasa menahan diri untuk tidak mengumbar kemampuan maksimalnya kini lepas kendali. Berbagai tendangan berkesulitan mustahil ia sarangkan liar ke tubuh kerabat sedarahnya. Bertubi-tubi. Tidak mengenal maaf.  _Membabi buta._

 

Yonji melesak begitu jauh sampai-sampai punggungnya bersatu dengan dinding batu. Mulutnya terbuka dan tersedak darah sendiri. Pikirannya kacau. Ayah dan sulung perempuan, semuanya tidak ada di kisaran istana. Dipikirnya kesempatan ini baik untuk mengeroyok si pecundang bekas bajak laut—

 

Perhitungannya  _salah_.

 

"Nij—"

 

"Tutup mulutmu." Satu lagi sepakan keras bersarang di wajah Yonji—membuat empunya merasa rahangnya bergeser beberapa sentimeter. Tak dapat lagi ia rasakan separuh mukanya dan tatapannya mulai kabur. Sanji memandangnya dengan sorot niremosi, lalu melangkah menuju kembar lain yang pula mencium lantai, untuk kemudian berjongkok di sisi badan seramping miliknya. Sanji yang dalam keseharian memberi ekspresi ramah dan dan simpatik itu, kini menyeringai bengis. Ia tarik agresif pirang yang serupa dengan miliknya, membuat paras babak belur Niji mengarah padanya, "Sayang sekali, Niji—" dengus Vinsmoke ketiga merebak buas, "—pesta lajang dengan tubuh perempuan,  _bukan seleraku_."

 

Niji yang telah kehilangan kemampuan untuk membalas bincang, cuma sanggup membelalakkan matanya. Tenggorokan dan paru-paru seolah terbakar dari dalam sebagai dampak dari  _Collier Strike_.

 

"Kau akan membayar ketololanmu yang kau rencanakan—"

 

Satu sentakan kasar.

 

Dan Sanji, baru saja menelanjangi tubuh bagian atas si kembar kedua.

 

"— _dengan tubuhmu sendiri_."

 

Telapak tangannya yang biasa lincah di atas tatakan, kini ia gunakan untuk mencekik leher. Lidahnya yang dalam kondisi normal untuk mengecap rasa, kini ia manfaatkan untuk menjilati kulit wajah. Geligi yang sewajarnya ia gunakan untuk mengunyah masakan, kini ia pakai untuk menghujam tengkuk. Sanji tidak mengerti darimana kebrutalan ini bermuara—yang ia imani, gejolak binatang dan kendali birahi harus ia selesaikan dengan cara  _apapun_. Rintih samar bagaikan musik di telinganya. Lirih perih terdengar layaknya lantun melodi yang membuatnya ingin berbuat lebih. Lebih dari ini.  _Lebih_ daripada sekedar menjamah kulit yang serupa pucat dengan miliknya, menjelajah rongga mulut berbibir tipis yang mirip dengan miliknya— _menjenggut rambut pirang yang bagaikan cermin dengan miliknya._

 

Safirnya nanar. Sunggingnya beringas. Malam ini, Sanji adalah hewan kelaparan—

 

Torsonya bangkit. Lutut kanan dan kirinya memagari sisi tubuh tak berdaya Niji—Sanji memperlihatkan dominasi dengan ibu jari mengusap darah yang barusan mengotori sudut bibirnya. Dapat ia lihat melalui sudut matanya, betapa Yonji kepayahan memuntahkan apapun isi lambungnya. Kamarnya bagaikan lahan angker yang habis diporakporandakan sepasukan penyamun. Dan Sanji  _sama sekali enggan peduli._

 

Ketika safir tajamnya tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan milik Cosette yang berusaha untuk membungkam mulutnya sendiri—Sanji dengan sengaja tersenyum sadistik dan meletakkan telunjuk di bibir.

 

Berbisik sunyi,

 

'— _pejam, Cosette_."

 

Setelah Sanji yakin bahwa Niji yang ada dalam kuasanya tak mampu melawan—ia memaksa tubuh ramping sebagaimana figurnya sendiri itu membelakanginya. Tidak lagi ia kenali dirinya sendiri. Lumpuh segala logikanya. Ia adalah budak dari libidonya sendiri yang terlalu lama dibiarkan menanggung dahaga. Saat hendak ia pasrahkan gairahnya yang memuncak sampai ke ubun-ubun dengan memanfaatkan lelaki tak berdaya itu, sebuah kekuatan besar tak kasat mata membuat safirnya kembali membeliak. Untuk kedua kali pasang tungkai kuat itu dipaksa membentur lantai. Sanji membuka mulutnya dan gagal pita suaranya membentuk vokal. Lehernya berusaha menoleh dan betapa ia terkesiap saat—

 

"Sudahi permainan tolol ini—"

 

Daya berintensitas tak terperi berhasil membuat Sanji kehilangan kesadarannya. Lamat-lamat seluruh dunia yang ia kenal berputar, bercampur, teraduk-aduk sampai gelap sama sekali. Postur rampingnya jatuh berdebam tanpa aba-aba. Pasang kaki lain melangkah ringan dan datang menghampiri. Empunya mendengus keras dan menggumam betapa tolol dan kelewat batas tingkah adik-adik kembarnya ini. Akan ia minta Reiju mengurus duet psikopat itu—sementara ia sendiri berlutut di hadapan putra ketiga. Parasnya tetap dingin dan ekspresinya konsisten keras. Akan tetapi, secara perlahan, _amat, sangat, perlahan,_  lengkung bibirnya ditarik dari telinga sampai ke telinga. Sebelah tangan atletisnya ia kalungkan di pinggang ramping milik adiknya yang pernah ia kira betulan mati— _untuk dibawanya ke lain ruang._

 

‘— _Sanji._ ’

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"— _Cook,_  bangun."

 

Kedua kelereng sewarna samudra terbelalak kaget. Dahinya mengernyit kebingungan. Tubuhnya bangkit dan dengan awas mempelajari sekitar. Ia gunakan waktunya sejenak untuk memastikan ia tidak sedang bermimpi. Layar merah bersilang kuning terkembang. Angin laut yang ia rindu menerpa wajahnya. Asin lautan terkecap samar oleh lidah piawainya. Kepalanya tertoleh ke arah kanan—sorot sebelah butir yang mengingatkannya akan batu obsidian balik menatap intens. Roronoa Zoro tampak menyebalkan dan mengintimidasi seperti biasa. Parut luka memanjang di dada sampai abdomen, satu lagi di garis mata yang membuatnya tuna netra permanen, dan masing-masing di pergelangan kaki sebagai memento pertarungan masa lalu. Sanji tergagap—terutama ketika si kepala hijau terkekeh mencemooh.

 

"Tidak biasanya kau tidur selama ini,  _Ero-Kokku_ —" ledek itu terdengar dalam bariton serak yang ia kenal baik, "— _yang barusan_  sebegitu membuatmu melayang, hm?" Lengan atletisnya yang tidak bertabir kain menyusup ke bawah pundak si rambut pirang, "Bangun,  _Cook_ , aku belum mendapatkan  _bagianku_."

 

"Tu—" alis spiralnya bertaut heran. Tubuh bagian atas yang terlatih dan penuh otot kelelakian itu ia dorong perlahan, "—tunggu, hei!" Sergahnya ketika si darah dingin Roronoa kembali menggoda dengan jamah-jamah sensual di balik kain kemejanya, "Zoro, kau sinting? Bagaimana kalau ada yang lihat?"

 

Seringai lapar muncul di wajah bergaris rahang maskulin itu, "Itu yang kau khawatirkan sekarang,  _Kuso-Kokku?_ " Lidahnya menjilati lekuk leher lawan mainnya dengan intensi memberi stimulus, "Sedari tadi kau mendesah lantang dan menyebut namaku berulang-ulang—" Zoro terkekeh buas, "—tenanglah, mereka semua sibuk dengan masakanmu. Tidak akan ada yang datang sampai  _giliranku kekenyangan_."

 

"Zo—" punggung berkulit pucat itu membusur ke arah depan. Larut dalam kenikmatan yang tak pernah gagal si Roronoa berikan kepadanya. Caranya menyentuh. Caranya membisik. Caranya  _bercinta_ —

 

Tidakkah bukan sekali ini saja mereka memanfaatkan buritan Thousand Sunny untuk sekedar melepas hasrat? Lalu kenapa moralnya yang telah lama rusak terganggu sekarang? Pemilik rambut pirang itu menengadah, _kedua tangan kurus ia kalungkan di belakang tengkuk kekasihnya_ , sementara sepasang tungkai ramping nan kuat ia kaitkan di pinggang si ahli pedang. Jemarinya tersesat di helai-helai pendek sewarna hutan hujan. Peluh membasahi kulit seiring permukaan tubuhnya menggesek cepat raga lain yang menawarkan kehangatan di malam-malamnya yang dingin. Napas menderu cepat, kedua pasang bibir berlomba saling berpagut, dan tangan-tangan lapar menggerayangi seolah tak ada hari esok.

 

"Gigit aku,  _Cook_ —" ketika spasi tercipta di antara wajah mereka yang sama-sama menguar mimik panas, Zoro mengucap permintaan. Panggulnya ia gerakkan lebih dalam ke arah pemuda ramping dalam pelukan—membuat pemilik helai sewarna matahari itu menggeliat erotis, " _Teriakkan namaku_."

 

"Kau—" ucapnya terputus. Kepalanya terasa begitu ringan. Kuku-kuku jarinya menghujam dalam ke pundak bidang pasangan hidupnya, "— _Zo-Zoro-Zoro—ZORO—_ menyingkir dariku, aku akan— ** _ZORO!_**

 

Safirnya rabun ketika menatap langsung ke arah matahari,

 

Dan betapa ia diingatkan kembali akan sebuah kebebasan yang hakiki. Sekujur tubuhnya bergetar seiring lengket peluh menjadi dekorasi akan sumber kebahagiaannya. Lemah, lagi-lagi ia sungkurkan kepalanya di dada jantan yang selalu menjadi favoritnya. Si tolol yang tidak bisa membaca arah— _Roronoa Zoro._

.

.

.

.

.

_Roronoa—_

.

.

.

.

.

— ** _Zoro._**

.

.

.

.

.

"—namanya…  _Roronoa Zoro_."

 

Vinsmoke Ichiji menjaga sikapnya tetap bermartabat layaknya mayoritas kaum aristokrat. Sekalipun yang sedang ia hadapi adalah Sanji— _dalam kondisi telanjang, di atas ranjang kamar pribadinya_.

 

Tidak seperti penjara bawah tanah yang menjadi 'rumah' si kembar ketiga sepanjang tahun kedelapan hidupnya—Ichiji tidak membutuhkan rantai ataupun bandul besi untuk membuat saudaranya itu patuh. Ia cukup  _berada_  di sana. Duduk di atas singgasana, membiarkan kakinya membuka dalam batas kesopanan, dan dagu beristirahat di atas siku yang tertekuk vertikal. Menyenangkan rasanya, melihat adiknya yang idiot menggeliat—berusaha melepaskan diri dari kuasanya akan 'mantra'. Kain penutup tempat tidurnya yang biasa putih tanpa noda kini terkotori darah dan debu dari tubuh Sanji yang luluh lantak. Satu kali lagi ia secara ekstrim mengingatkan— _mengenai **siapa** pemilik kekuasaan di kastil ini_.

 

Tangannya yang bebas terulur untuk meraih gelas anggur merah. Ia putar-putar wadah kaca tersebut sampai isinya membentuk pusaran kecil. Lalu direguknya minuman berkualitas tinggi dengan cara sesapan-sesapan kecil. Denting beling terdengar saat cawan itu kembali ke atas meja porselen.

 

"Perompak laut dengan imbalan kepala  _hanya_ tiga ratus juta  _berry_." Kalimat itu menghina tanpa tendeng aling-aling, "Manusia serendah itu yang menjadikanmu haus sentuhan lelaki, hm, Sanji?"

 

Sanji menjawab dengan gelinjang kesakitan—dan pasrah ketika untuk kesekian kali usahanya gagal. Nanar safirnya bertemu tatap dengan sulung lelaki yang balas memberinya sorot berwibawa.

 

"Jangan habiskan tenagamu untuk hal sia-sia," Ichiji menyungging kurva psikopatik, "—kau pikir, hanya kapten tak bergunamu itu saja yang menguasai  _Haoshoku Haki_?" Ia terkekeh kecil, "Kau terlalu naif."

 

Sanji terhenyak—

 

Telah ia saksikan bagaimana Monkey D. Luffy menundukkan ratusan, bahkan ribuan manusia, hanya dengan berjalan kecil ke arah gerombolan musuh. Namun malam ini—porsinya berbeda.  _Sangat berbeda_. Ichiji menggunakan kuasa pula otoritasnya, juga kemampuan naturalnya untuk secara tegas mempertontonkan dominasi mutlak. Sanji tidak bercanda ketika ia tak hanya kehilangan kendali akan tubuhnya sendiri—bahkan cara berpikirnya, norma yang dianutnya, pula segala memori yang ada di dalam benaknya dibuat jungkir balik. Lebih parahnya—adalah fakta bahwa ia tidak tahu lagi apakah kelima inderanya bisa dipercaya. Kelebat bayang-bayang yang menghadirkan sosok maskulin Roronoa Zoro,  _atau_  ketidakberdayaannya di atas kasur bulu angsa tanpa tabir sehelai benang pun.

 

Puas menganalisa gentar di pasang butir kebiruan milik si kembar ketiga, calon pewaris tahta bangkit dari tempatnya menyamankan diri. Langkahnya lebar tapi tak menghadirkan ketergesaan. Tekanan yang ia beri semakin nyata saat jemarinya mulai menyentuh permukaan kulit penuh memar dan gores luka. Sulung pria Vinsmoke selalu mensortir ketat jika menyinggung partner tempat tidurnya. Entah itu lelaki atau perempuan—tidak menjadi bahan pertimbangan selama dirinya yang memegang kendali. Berbeda dengan Niji dan Yonji yang terlalu sibuk mencari sekedar perempuan tercantik di rumah bordil kelas atas—bakal pemegang tampuk kekuasaan tertinggi Germa 66 itu lebih menyukai pemilik ciri khas lekat. Laiknya mangsa di bawah tiran perilakunya kini. Sanji. Vimsoke Sanji.  _Adik kembarnya sendiri._

 

Sorot ketakutan itu— _berhasil membangkitkan gairah Vinsmoke Ichiji_.

 

Sakit?  _Ya—_

 

Ichiji, sang pecandu diktaktorial ini  _sakit_. Dan tidak ada manusia lebih waras darinya yang tinggal di dalam benteng disfungsional ini. Sanji paham bahwa ia tidak akan pernah kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri yang terbentuk dari pelayaran dan petualangan. Terlambat memang— _tetapi Sanji mengerti._

 

"Kau sukses membuatku  _benar-benar_ marah." Keluhan itu Ichiji manifestasikan dengan telunjuk yang menelusuri lekuk leher dan pundak Sanji—"Aku tidak akan membiarkan  _jelata sepertimu_  menyakiti keluarga _ku_. Kau—" jamah itu kini bermain di titik tersensitif di dada berkulit pucatnya, "— _manusia biasa_. Eksperimen gagal. Ada alasan kenapa Ayah mengunci kepalamu yang keras itu dengan helm besi, membuatmu tinggal di balik jeruji dan berharap  _kau tidak pernah lahir_." Keterlaluankah sentuhannya di area tulang panggul barusan? Ichiji memampangkan seringai timpang, "Bahkan afrodisiak murahan seperti itu bisa mempengaruhimu separah ini— _kau hanya produk cacat yang layak dibuang, tahu?_ "

 

Kata demi kata mengindoktrinasi otaknya—

 

Membuat Sanji yang dahulu akan menendang lawan tanpa berpikir, kini menatap kosong. Sorotnya hampa tertuju pada langit-langit kamar. Emosinya mati. Tubuhnya mati.  _Ia—mati satu kali lagi_.

 

"Kau tidak lebih dari mainan, Sanji, sekedar boneka."

 

Telunjuk di dagu,

 

"— _boneka rusak_."

 

Permainan hormon menari-nari di dalam organ pikir Ichiji. Tidak sampai membuat akal sehat lenyap atau logika terputus. Ia lebih dari sekedar sadar saat melakukan renik gerak dan keputusan. Ia pula menikmati setiap detik tanpa tangkisan dari raga di bawah kuasanya. Dan, ya,  _ia mencandunya_. Ichiji suka ketika Sanji menjerit kesakitan, suka ketika Sanji memohon belas kasihannya, suka ketika pada satu titik, Sanji berhenti meronta dan memasrahkan sekujur tubuhnya untuk diperlakukan lebih buruk dari hewan ternak. Telapak tangan Ichiji menggenggam bom yang tergantung di kedua pergelangan adiknya. Sebuah ancaman bisu bahwa ia dapat meledakkan tangan itu kapan saja—pula, menghancurkan mimpi dan asa. Betapa dapat dirasakannya adrenalin dan serotonin berpacu menghadirkan kepuasan,

 

— _saat kedua tangannya menyiksa._

 

"Jadi, Sanji—aku tekankan lagi,  _bahwa kau bisa memilih_  bagaimana caraku mengajarkanmu mengenai hierarki. Aku tidak menyangka kau justru memutuskan mengambil jalan yang paling  _menyenangkan_."

 

Sang omandan militer mengeratkan cengkramannya di sepasang sendi pergelangan tangan si kembar ketiga, memaksanya terentang jauh di atas kepala— _membuat punggung Sanji membusur ke arahnya._

 

Ichiji tidak menggunakan kekuatan fisiknya sama sekali.  _Haki_ yang ia kuasai berhasil mematikan gerak korban dalam terkaman. Tidak sulit baginya untuk memosisikan diri di atas pinggang ramping berkurva samar milik sang adik. Kedua kakinya membentengi sisi raga ringih yang mustahil melepaskan diri. Ngeri di air muka Sanji membuat sulung itu menjilat sudut bibirnya sendiri. Kelancangan si nomor tiga membuahkan balas—tidak ia duga bahwa aksinya terhadap Niji kini berbalik menyudutkan posisinya. Bulu kuduk eks koki kapal serempak berdiri ketika tangan Ichiji yang bebas menggesek kulit polosnya. Sejenak menggoda sebelum jari-jari besar itu mendekati wajah sendiri untuk menanggalkan  _rayban_ -nya.

 

Sepasang butir netra sewarna beludru malam tampak dingin ketika langsung menghunus tanpa tabir. Bertambah satu lagi faktor sekunder yang membuat setiap sel di tubuh Sanji serempak membeku.

 

_Mantra—atau bukan. Ia tidak tahu lagi._

 

Safirnya terpaku ketika Vinsmoke lelaki pertama meloloskan satu demi satu kancing di kemeja hitamnya. Memberi akses pandang ke balik kain dan mengekspos torsonya yang atletis tanpa kesan berlebih. Dada dan pundak terbangun bidang, sepasang lengan penuh tak bercela, otot trapezius yang terbentuk cakap. Setiap detil tubuhnya tercetak sempurna seolah Tuhan sendiri yang menginginkannya sedemikian prima. Bahkan untuk ukuran jendral perang yang seringkali terjun langsung dalam medan pertempuran, tiada satu pun jejak luka terparut di permukaan kulit pucat tersebut. Pemandangan yang hadir di hadapannya membuat Sanji lengah—seolah diberikannya izin penuh bagi Ichiji menelusuri tiap jengkal tubuhnya.

 

Mulutnya bergetar, membuka— _permintaan tolongnya tidak terucap._  Tidak ketika bibir Ichiji memagut lekuk lehernya, atau saat lidah Ichiji menyapu tulang selangkanya. Sanji tahu ini salah.  _Sangat_  amoral. Tidak hanya karena mereka terlahir dari benih dan rahim yang sama—tetapi pula karena sinyal yang tubuhnya beri bertentangan dengan rasio. Sisi psikologis lantang menolak, kontra dengan jasmaninya yang terpuaskan hanya dengan ujung jemari yang bergerilya di pusat kenikmatannya selaku pria dewasa. Ichiji sengaja memprovokasi dengan menyentuh. Membelai.  _Menggenggam erat_. Gerak tangan yang melingkupi organ intim tersebut menghasut dan menstimulasi sembari memperdengarkan irama desah langsung di cuping telinganya. Tidak ada geliat tergesa ataupun napas memburu. Sanji tidak bisa memahami bagaimana cara Ichiji melakukannya— _bagaimana Ichiji membuatnya turut bergairah_.

 

Hawa nafsu mengambil alih kesadaran.

 

_Sanji telah tiba di poin kewarasan ambrol menjadi serpihan._

Ichiji secara terencana menurunkan derajat  _haki_ -nya. Membiarkan tubuh yang tergolong langsing untuk seorang anak adam itu meronta ketika puncak kenikmatan seksual Sanji raih tanpa perlu sang pewaris tahta bersusah payah. Pemilik raga maskulin itu mempergunakan tangannya yang merdeka untuk merengkuh pundak si kembar ketiga—membebaskan Sanji untuk mengerang dan menghujam geligi di bahu bidangnya. Ia pertahankan posisi sugestif tersebut sampai getar di tubuh sang adik berkurang. Selang beberapa menit, di antara sengal napas dan sengau rintih tertahan, barulah Ichiji memberi jarak. Sulung Vinsmoke memamerkan mimik congkak selagi menjilati lembab cairan kental yang menodai telapak dan jari tangannya. Pongah ia menatap merendahkan—sementara Sanji terengah dengan tatap tak percaya. Sesak paru-parunya menolak diisi udara ketika ia tersadar akan fakta yang mengerikan.

 

 _Dirinya_ —yang sepanjang hidup hanya bereaksi jujur terhadap sentuhan mesra dari Roronoa Zoro, kini mengirimkan indikasi sepadan ketika jamah-jamah bertempo lambat Ichiji mengklaim jasadnya.

 

Sanji  _jijik_  dengan dirinya sendiri.

 

"Kau harus melihat ekspresimu sekarang—" sama sekali tidak kehilangan ketenangannya, Ichiji terkekeh puas, "—harus kuakui, kau  _lebih menarik_  daripada pelacur termahal yang pernah kubayar." Telapak sang pangeran yang lengket karena peluh dan hangat substansi milik putra ketiga kini menjamah paha bagian dalam milik target pemuas birahinya, “Apa kau sadar kalau kau bertingkah seperti gadis perawan?” Masih dengan jemari kokohnya yang basah dan licin, Ichiji mengadu ujung telunjuknya dengan bagian tubuh itu— _area yang tidak pernah si Kaki Hitam biarkan tersentuh oleh selain kekasihnya sendiri_.

 

Sanji meremang.

 

Kepalanya menggeleng keras-keras, meminta Ichiji untuk menghentikan laku asusilanya—"Ichiji,  _tidak_ , lakukan apapun kepadaku selain  _ini_ —" usaha Sanji melepaskan diri,  _lagi,_  kandas dalam hitungan detik.

 

"Aku akan dengan senang hati memperlihatkannya padamu mengenai  _siapa_ yang memegang kendali di sini. Dan aku tidak akan bosan mengatakan ini padamu,  _adikku yang malang—_ " kedua telapak tangan besar Ichiji mencengkram lutut kembar kandungnya, "— _selamat datang kembali di keluarga Vinsmoke_."

 

"HENTIKAN— _ARGH!_ "

 

Tengoklah teror di kedua mata si kembar ketiga. Ichiji mencebik sumir, arogan dan mengintimidasi, saat sentuhannya berubah kasar dan buas. Kebrutalan yang berujung dengan kedua tungkai Sanji ia angkat setinggi pundaknya. Dapat ia lihat ekspresi kepayahan di wajah Sanji dan terbahak ketika benar-benar ia ikuti impulsnya— _sebuah penghinaan paling rendah yang dapat ia lakukan kepada sesama laki-laki._

 

Memaksanya,

 

**_Mengoyak tubuhnya dari dalam._ **

 

"Kau lemah, Sanji." Kalimat terakhir itu yang bisa Sanji dengar, sebelum Ichiji betul-betul menyatukan diri dengan dirinya  _secara sepihak._  Pekik tenornya terdengar memilukan" _Kau lemah._ "

 

' _Ah—'_

 

Bagaimana bisa Sanji lupa—jika hal itu diingatkan kepadanya setiap hari? Setiap ia tenggelam ketika diharuskan merenangi samudra. Setiap ia dipecundangi dalam arena tarung. Setiap dia dikeroyok satu melawan tiga untuk kemudian berakhir tersungkur dan menangis. Sebegitu perlukah Ichiji lagi dan lagi mengingatkannya? Tatapnya tidak mengandung kehidupan ketika kenangan masa kecilnya berputar bagaikan klise film yang rusak.  _Apakah itu alasan di balik ekspresi marahmu ketika memukulku—Ichiji?_  Karena kenangan yang hadir di benak sunyinya adalah wajah dan tawa terbahak dari Niji dan Yonji. _Sementara Ichiji berbeda_. Lanang tertua itu selalu berperan sebagai pihak yang paling kasar, paling biadab,  _paling tempramental,_  ketika menyarangkan kekerasan. Ya— _kini, Sanji sangat mengerti._

 

Itukah—' _kenapa kau membenciku? Karena aku sekedar manusia biasa tanpa modifikasi genetika? Karena aku tak ubahnya jelata yang bahkan tidak lagi memiliki kebebasan berpikir?'_

 

' _Karena aku lemah?'_

 

Pinggangnya mati rasa. Pinggulnya kebas. Seluruh tubuh bagian bawahnya tak lagi mampu merespon impuls dan fungsi. Tidak eksis lagi rasa ngilu dan nyeri—yang ada hanya  _ketiadaan_. Dalam kenihilan itu, Sanji menemukan dirinya sendiri sedang mengulur kedua tangan dan meraih tubuh sulung lelaki agar merapat dengan miliknya. Kedua tangan kurus ia kalungkan di belakang tengkuk _kakak kembarnya_.

 

Safirnya tetap membuka— _menyaksikan—_

.

.

.

.

.

' _Maafkan aku karena terlahir lemah—'_

' _Ichiji,'_

' _Maafkan aku.'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

— _dan pecah menjadi tetesan air._

 

Telah ia ikuti alur permainan yang diberlakukan oleh Vinsmoke Ichiji. Untuk menjadi budak pemuas yang tidak lagi berkeinginan dan berakal. Patuh dirinya ketika Ichiji meminta untuk membalikkan tubuh, untuk mengangkat panggul, untuk berlutut di hadapan— _semuanya mutlak tanpa bantahan._

 

Sekalipun,

 

Nama  _kekasihnya_ menggantung sunyi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ada apa—" bariton milik Trafalgar Law terdengar keheranan, "—Zoro-ya?"

 

Roronoa Zoro menyentak lehernya ke arah belakang. Langkahnya yang tegap dan panjang terhenti sementara. Ekspresi di wajah maskulin itu terlihat kebingungan sekalipun tidak ia ketahui sumber kebimbangan barusan, "Entahlah—" ia menjawab tak yakin, "—kau tidak mendeteksi adanya bahaya?"

 

"Kau dan aku menguasai jenis  _haki_  yang sama," ujar Trafalgar yang kembali meletakkan  _Kikoku-_ nya di bahu kanan, "Jika ada musuh dalam radius puluhan meter, aku pasti bisa mencium keberadaannya."

 

"Hm." Sedikit ragu, Zoro mengangguk, "Tidak—hanya perasaanku saja." Memutuskan untuk abai akan insting tak lazim yang barusan menyerang, kakinya kembali melangkah ke arah yang dipimpin oleh sang kapten Bajak Laut Hati, "—ayo, kita harus tiba di kerajaan Wano sesegera mungkin."

 

Trafalgar Law sepakat.

 

Keduanya, diiringi dengan sosok-sosok ganjil yang merupakan samurai dan ninja residen asli pulau tujuan, melanjutkan perjalanan yang sempat tertunda. Meninggalkan Zoro dalam dilema atas sesuatu yang dinilainya tak nyata. Lelaki berpostur tegap itu menggelengkan kepala—memutuskan fokus pada perjalanan. Tidak seharusnya ia lengah hanya karena intuisi acak yang mendadak menyapa.

 

'— _ya, pasti hanya imajinasiku saja.'_

.

.

.

.

.

'The blood that coarses through your veins has been blessed with limitless potential.'

_\- Vinsmoke Judge, chapter 840 : Iron Mask -_

— **Sabaku no Ghee, 16.12.16** —

 


End file.
